


Present

by sanctuary_for_all



Series: Partners [14]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Feels, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has some unexpected news for Danny and Grace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Present

"Black dragon hibiscus have a really cool name, and they're actually really pretty because they're only sort of black." Grace turned the tablet around to show both of them. "We can't use them in the wedding leis unless you want them made special, but Aunt Malia said she knows someone who can make them if we want to go that route."

Danny's lips quirked upward as he checked on the lasagna. Steve and his daughter were both lucky he found it adorable when they teamed up against him. "While I applaud your sneakiness there, Monkey, I'm still voting for skipping the leis entirely. Real human beings wear ties to formal events, not greenery."

"No ties," Steve cut in immediately, not looking up from the tomatoes he was chopping. "I will take it off you in the middle of the ceremony if I have to."

Having gotten exactly the reaction he was looking for, Danny shook his head with a dramatic mock sigh as he headed back to the cutting board positioned next to Steve's.  "I'm marrying a Neanderthal." He nudged his arm with a grin, pressing a kiss against his cheek. "Remind me why this is again?"

"Because you had the terrible taste to fall in love with me." Steve was grinning himself as he caught Danny's mouth for a longer, slower kiss.

"If it would help, we could put violets in the leis," Grace piped up. "I'm sure if Aunt Malia's person could put special hibiscus in, they could use violets instead."

Once they broke apart, Danny raised an eyebrow at his daughter. "And how exactly are violets supposed to help your case?"

Grace copied his mock sigh almost perfectly. "They're the New Jersey state flower, Danno. Didn't you ever have to do a report in school?"

Steve smirked. "I bet he cheated off the cute girl sitting next to him."

"It wasn't cheating. She was saying thank you after I helped take care of a little bully problem for her."

Grace beamed up at him. "So you were a hero even as a little kid."

"Of course he was." Steve answered for him, using his best cajoling tone. "And he could be even _more_ heroic if he didn't leave his fiancé to be the only one wearing a lei in front of all of our family and friends."

"That was terrible, you know," Danny said conversationally, returning his attention to the cucumbers he'd been slicing. He didn't dare look up at Steve, knowing that the puppy dog eyes would be in full force. "I'm kind of embarrassed for you."

"But did it work?" Grace asked, voice eager. He glanced up just enough to confirm that yes, she was flashing her puppy eyes, too.

Knowing it was only a matter of time, he gave in and looked up at both of them. "Fine." He sighed for real this time as they both did a fist bump, fighting a smile as he gave them both his best stern look. "But I want the violets, and we'll have to figure out some way to explain it to everyone in advance."

"I can do that." Grace's smile widened for a moment, shining like the sun, then her expression fell as she looked over at Steve. "I wish you didn't have to go do your SEAL thing this weekend. Wedding planning isn't as much fun when we're busy missing you."

This was Steve's cue to say something like it wouldn't be long, that he'd be back soon, and when he didn't the silence fell a little too heavy in the kitchen. Danny and Grace had never been fond of Steve's "one weekend a month, two weeks a year" commitment to the reserves – even before he and Steve had become a couple, they'd spent enough time with him for the absence to be a little too noticeable – but they'd learned to deal because they knew how important it was to him. Besides, the reserves was mostly training, and there was only so much trouble even Steve could get into then.

Of course, Danny was always very careful not to let the word "reactivation" cross his mind. And he'd started avoiding news reports from certain parts of the world, while at the same time paying way too much attention to any announcement Obama made about troop movements.

And, damn it, he was getting sick of the silence. "We knew we were marrying a SEAL, Monkey." He made sure to keep his voice light as he met his daughter's eyes. "When you love someone, you've gotta let them go do the things that are important to them."

Grace nodded, shoulders dropping. "I know, Danno."

There was an indrawn breath from Steve. "Actually...." He looked faintly embarrassed as Grace and Danny both lifted their heads to stare at him. "I've been meaning to talk to both of you about that."

Danny felt his heart stop as the worry flared in Grace's eyes. No, please, not now....

Steve hesitated. "I was going to tell you after dinner," he said finally, lips quirking upward a little. "But I'm not actually going to go do my SEAL thing this weekend. Or any other weekend after that, for that matter."

Grace gave a shriek of delight, practically flinging herself out of her chair to race over and throw her arms around Steve's middle. Danny, however, couldn't make his brain work well enough to stop staring. "Wait, what?"

Steve met his gaze. "I joined the Navy right out of high school, which meant I hit my 20 this year. Retirement was suddenly an option, and after that conversation we had it seemed like the right thing to do."

Danny swallowed. He'd found Steve's "If I die, please read" letter in his office, and had made it clear that Steve had better not go anywhere without him. But ... "Listen, that didn't mean I expected you to give up a part of who you are. I know—"

"Danno." His voice was soft as he smoothed a hand over Grace's hair. "They probably would have redeployed me within the year. I was pushing my luck as it was."

The air left Danny's lungs like he'd been punched. "I know."

Grace tightened her arms around Steve. "But they can't now, right? We get to keep you?"

"Yeah." Danny's voice was scratchy as he stepped forward to wrap his own arms around the two people he loved best in the world. "We do."

Steve pulled them both closer. "And I get to keep you two."

They held each other a moment in the silence, none of them wanting to pull away, then Grace made a pleased sound. "You know, Uncle Steve, with a present like this you might be able to get Danno to agree to the ukulele now."

Danny smiled against Steve's shoulder. "Not in a million years."

Steve just laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my weekly posts and original short fiction on my [blog](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)!


End file.
